


Crooked

by lucypham



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypham/pseuds/lucypham





	Crooked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorianvirgil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Homebound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076306) by [victorianvirgil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil). 

“His eyes were different, distant."

Any ounce of hurt vanished, sealed tight. They begged for someone, something, to break through, to build their owner back up again. He leaned against the windowpane and for the first time in weeks, looked up. The sun was shining, the world was moving, yet his seemed frozen.

Five minutes and forty-seven seconds. One man left as the other remained. A beautiful tragedy.

"But what if he has the same thought? What if he wants you to find him?"

"Then we'll never meet, I suppose."


End file.
